


Happy

by look_turtles



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds a picture of Duck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Dan was looking for a pen and went over to Duck's desk. The top of the desk was scarred and chipped, one of the legs had been replaced and was several shades lighter then the others. The top of the desk was covered with papers and paint brushes. 

He always thought that Duck's disorganisation was why he made the banner Wilby Wonderful instead of Wonderful Wilby. He wouldn't have Duck any other way. 

He opened a desk drawer and as he moved some papers he found an old Polaroid. He pulled it from the drawer and looked at it. It was old and faded but Duck could still see the smile on a teenage Duck who was standing on top a parade float. His arm was around a teenage Buddy's shoulder.

Dan stared down at the photo and wondered what it must have like to be that happy as a teenager, Dan's teenage years had been full of sadness and disappointment. The one bright spot in his life had been his mother, but she dead. 

He was so consumed by his memories that he didn't hear Duck come in, but he had to smile when Duck put his arms around Dan's stomach and kissed the back of Dan's neck.

Duck rested his chin on Dan's shoulder. 'What you got there?'

'An old picture of you,' Dan said as he leaned back against Duck.

'Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was day we were in the parade because the high school football team won the championship. Go Wilby Wildcats.'

'You played football?'

'Yep. I was the place kicker.'

Dan turned around and touched Duck's cheek. Duck was forty-five and there were deep lines on his face. Dan kissed the line around Duck's mouth. They had only been together a few weeks (not counting the time Dan had spent in the hospital) and Dan still couldn't get enough of Duck. 

'Were you happy?' Dan asked as he kissed the other side of Duck's face.

'Yeah. Being on the float was fun. Were you happy as a teen?'

'Not really, I was too busy trying to convince myself that I didn't like boys and I had to take care of my sick mom.'

'What did she have?'

Dan looked down at the ground. He didn't usually talk about his mom because it still hurt, but he also wanted to share it with Duck. 'I don't know but it made her thin.'

'Shit. That must have sucked.'

'Yeah. On her good days we would sit on the couch and watch old movies.' Dan couldn't help but smile a little bit thinking about all the time he spent with his mom even though she was sick. There were good times and bad times, but he thought that was always true.

'Is that why you opened a video store?'

Dan shrugged. He had never really thought about it.

'I think she knew that I was gay. Before she died she told me to always be myself.' Dan looked up at Duck and Duck looked sad.

'When I came out my mom started crying and my dad hit me in the face.'

'Oh,' was all Dan could say because he didn't know what to say.

'Yeah. That's why I left the island. Me and mom get along great now. She even tried to set me up on a date once.'

'What about your dad?'

'Dead.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

Duck brushed his fingers against Dan's cheek. 'Hey, hey. It's okay. It happened and it's over and done. Let's go to bed.'

Dan looked at Duck, Duck was still looked sad. He kissed the side of Duck's mouth, he never wanted Duck to be sad. 'Okay. 

Duck kissed Dan as they made their way to the bedroom. Dan's hands were all over Duck and it reminded him of when he would go down to The Watch for quick sex. Now he could take his time and he was determined to do so. 

They walked to the bed, moving around the clothes scattered on the floor and when they reached the bed Dan broke their kiss and playfully pushed Duck onto the bed. He landed with a bounce and reached for Dan.

Dan had a plan.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Duck. He kissed Duck's neck.

'Easy there, cowboy,' Duck said and Dan could almost see the other man's grin.

Dan pulled Duck's shirt over his head and kissed and nipped at Duck's shoulder.

'Oh that's good.' Duck said. 

'Just wait it gets better.'

He slid his hands down Duck's chest and stomach until he came to Duck's jeans. He popped a button and reached inside to grab Duck's cock; the cock was already hard.

'Hold on. Hold on,' Duck said as he stood up and pulled his jeans down over his tanned thighs. Dan licked his lips as he took in a naked and hard Duck.

Duck was all lean muscles and tanned skin. His cock was hard (it was thicker and longer than Dan own) and the cock head was deep red.

'You're wearing too many clothes,' Duck said with a smirk.

It took Dan's sex addled brain a moment to process what Duck had said.

'Oh. Maybe you could help me with that.'

Duck move onto the bed and reached for Dan. He pulled Dan's shirt over Dan's head and kissed and nipped at Dan's shoulder and chest. Duck moved his head down and licked Dan's nipple. Dan groaned

Dan rested his hands on Duck's head and combed his fingers through Duck blond hair.

Duck's hands moved down and opened Dan jeans. He reached inside and pulled out Dan cock. Dan lifted up his hips and Duck pulled off Dan's pants.

Dan laid back and Duck joined him, pressing himself against Dan from chest to hip.

As they kissed Duck brushed his tongue against Dan's lip and Dan opened his mouth letting their tongues brush.

Duck's fingers moved gently over Dan's skin and Dan rubbed Duck's bare back. Dan was surrounded by warm skin and the spicy scent of Duck.

Duck reached between them and stroked their cocks together. After several moments Dan felt his orgasm building. He gripped Duck's back as he came. Duck's body shook as he came.

Dan laid on the bed just kissing and holding Duck, a smile on his face.

'You okay,' Duck asked as he nuzzled Dan neck.

'Yes, I'm happy.'

'Same here,' Duck said.

Dan rubbed Duck's neck as they both fell asleep. His life might have been full of heartache, but not now.


End file.
